


The Final Dance And Song

by IfIDiedYoungWouldYouNotice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gore, John Dies, Johnlock - Freeform, Last Dance, M/M, Sherlock Cries, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, am i a bad person?, apocolypse, blue oyster cult - Freeform, dont fear the reaper, dying in general, flesh eatiing, horror fic, i still scuk at adding tags, zomie!lock, zomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIDiedYoungWouldYouNotice/pseuds/IfIDiedYoungWouldYouNotice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have one last dance and song</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Dance And Song

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at a songfic! hope people like it, and if you want, why not listen to the song while reading? Blue Oyster Cult- Don't Fear The Reaper

They stood there, hand in hand, chests together, hand on hip and shoulder. Slowly swaying to no music, only the small humming coming from ones mouth. The taller silhouette clasped their sweaty palms together, his mess of black hair clung to his forehead as they danced. The shorter man was bleeding from his shoulder, wincing at the pain as they shuffled about on the dirty floor of the gymnasium. Blood soaked his white shirt, splattering against his neck, and smeared against the tattered suit of the other man.

The dancing was slow paced, for they wanted this moment to last forever. Yet, a barricaded door can only last so long. The soft humming coming from the taller man was comforting to the shorter one, his thoughts focusing on the words rather than the pain.

_All our times have come_  
 _Here but now they’re gone_  
 _Seasons don’t fear the reaper_  
 _Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_  
 _We can be like they are_

The taller man’s voice was shaking a bit, his voice cutting off every now and then to hold back a sob. The shorter man looked up to the other, their eyes meeting in the darkness of shadow. His dark brown eyes meeting the pale blue ones of the love of his life, making the taller man stop singing.

“Please don’t stop,” the shorter man begged, tears in his eyes. The man was quiet for a bit, before he continued, eyes still locked on the dead man in front of him.

_Come on Baby...Don’t fear the Reaper_  
 _Baby take my hand...Don’t fear the Reaper_  
 _We’ll be able to fly...Don’t fear the Reaper_  
 _Baby i’m your man…_

There was an awkward chuckled as they moved together, making it seemed forced. The smaller man intertwined their fingers together, resting his head into the chest of the other. The rumble of the words soothing the gnawing pain on his arm. If only he had moved faster, if only he would have moved his arm faster. He wouldn’t have gotten bit, and cause his lover to be dying with him.

He felt the bile rise in his throat as he thought about it, tears stinging the back of his eyes. It was all his fault. He was an idiot for not moving fast. He was an idiot for allowing himself to get infected in this hell of a world.

_Valentine is done_  
 _Here but now they’re gone_  
 _Romeo and Juliet_  
 _Are together in eternity.._  
 _Romeo and Juliet_

The taller man felt a wetness seep through his shirt, making him slowly place a kiss in the short blondish brown hair of the shorter man. He knew what was coming, but it couldn’t stop him from jumping when there was a loud banging coming from the other side of the barricaded door. The sound of loud feral grunts, and hands banging on the cold metal made him shudder.

“Sherlock…” The smaller man breathed, his voice low. Sherlock felt his grip tighten on his sleeve, making Sherlock’s heart drop to his stomach. He knew what was coming, and it made him feel like his world was crumbling right before his eyes. His lover, John, was dying right in front of him, and he couldn’t stop it. He could only watch as the man he loved bled out in front of him, and after his passing, would turn into a flesh eating monster like the rest. The only difference, was that it would be wearing the face of the one person he held most dear. “Please keep singing love, please.” John sobbed out, making Sherlock’s eyes fill with tears.

“As...you wish.” He replied, voice shaking, his throat closing around his words. But before he could continue his singing, John had stopped their dancing. He was leaning heavily against Sherlock’s chest, his legs buckling under him. The sound of metal scraping against metal was the only noise to be heard, angry moaning and shuffling noises filled the large room.

John collapsed to the floor, grunting in pain as Sherlock held him in his arms. He was sweating in hard, his face as white as a sheet, eyes glazing over. He stared at Sherlock wide eyed, a mix of emotions swimming on his face. He shut his eyes momentarily, breathing hard through his nose as he clung to Sherlock’s chest.

“Shh. it’s okay,” Sherlock tried to soothe, but his voice betrayed him. It was low, but it cracked when he said it was going to be okay, he knew John was going to die. And he couldn’t stop it. All he could do was stare. He screwed his eyes shut, feeling tears begin to form. He could not be weak in front of John, he just couldn’t. Not while he was dying right in front of him, not while Sherlock was soaked in his blood.

“Sher-” John coughed out, blood splattering on his lips, “can you finish your song?” His voice was scratchy for an unknown reason, and Sherlock knew he didn’t have long before John was dead in his arms. Sherlock nodded his head slowly, his arms wrapped around John’s body solidly, and began to slowly rock them. He skipped a few verses so John could hear the last part, the part that made Sherlock want to scream and yell at the top of his lungs.

_Love of two is one_  
 _Here but now they’re gone_  
 _Came the last night of sadness_  
 _And it was clear she couldn’t go on_  
 _Then the door opened and the wind appeared_  
 _The candles blew then disappeared_  
 _The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don’t be afraid_

Sherlock felt John shuddering beneath him, the sound of the metal door scraping across the floor made him jump. Sherlock snapped his head up, and saw multiple arms reaching in from the small cracks. It was all becoming too real for him, making his chest tighten at the sight. He slowly looked back down at John who was resting his head against Sherlock’s chest, eyes staring at the door. Sherlock saw how hard John was struggling to keep his eyes open now, and knew he should finish the song. Bringing John closer to him, he began to sing the last verse of the song.

_Come on baby...and she had no fear_  
 _And she ran to him...then they started to fly_  
 _They looked backward and said goodbye....she had become like they are_  
 _She had taken his hand...she had become like they are_  
 _Come on baby...don’t fear the reaper_

Sherlock felt himself go cold. John was no longer breathing. The world went silent. The sound of the metal door against wood went still, along with the loud grunting and moaning coming from the monsters on the other side of the door. Sherlock was shaking, a loud sob tearing through his chest. He was heaving out noises, his face streaming with tears. He clung to John’s lifeless body, rocking them back and forth.

“No..” He sobbed out, “please! Don’t leave me alone..John! Please!” Sherlock begged the lifeless body he held, crying out in agony. He felt as though his heart had been torn out in front of him, and was being stabbed with shards of glass. He cried for what felt like forever, his cries of pain making him numb with each passing moment. He knew this was going to happen, that was the main reason they locked themselves in here. To spend one last night together, doing what John wanted before he passed.

The one reason Sherlock had to live, was now going to turn into a flesh eater in front of him. Sherlock died when John did, that was the way it was supposed to be. They were supposed to grow old together, with bees and jam. Not blood and pain. Cases and blogging. Not sobbing and loneliness. Chinese food and deductions. Not… pieces of flesh and heart breaking sobs.

Sherlock heard the barricade finally be broken down by relentless motivation of meat eaters, and he stiffened. He couldn’t leave John here, he just couldn’t. Sherlock didn’t bother to look up at the shuffling bodies of rotten corpses, the scraping of feet and mindless moaning drew closer to him. Sherlock hugged John’s body tightly to his, protecting John’s with his own.

Sherlock knew it was all over when the flesh eaters torn Sherlock’s body away from John. He was met with teeth tearing into his flesh, and hands digging into his skin. Blood seeped out of his mouth, and sprayed out from his body as the monsters gnawed on his body. They surrounded him, the darkness of their bodies covering his sight from John. As he drew his agonizingly slow breath, Sherlock couldn’t help but wonder if John was already a reanimated corpse. Maybe one of the reanimated corpses tearing into his body? Oh how blissful that would be for Sherlock, knowing that the man he loved most in this world was tearing into his flesh, making slop of his insides.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really hope you liked it! I really tried, and I am a beginner at this 0-0.


End file.
